


Love Everlasting

by Daisysmartheart



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Tsumugi Shirogane: SHSL Wingwoman, drv3 spoilers, first person POV, hey welcome to the shit show yet again, major character death is canon compliant, rairpair hell. again, therapy mentions, third person occluded pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: Kirumi was scared. Of what? Her own feelings.
Relationships: (Referenced) Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi, Tojo Kirumi/Korekiyo Shinguuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck. How the hell has it been nearly half a year since I've last posted??? Sorry about that,,, school started and kicked me six ways to Sunday, then I picked up maybe,,, three or four new fandoms? This is one of them! Expect more danganronpa and especially v3 going forward. Fire Emblem will still have a place here, but less so due to a little of my love for it dying as all of us lose inspiration and the high of 3H wears off.

As far as Kirumi Toujo was concerned, life was as good as over. She realized this slowly, yet in an instant as she plummeted to her doom. She knew her closest friends were on the other side of that glass, that they could see her falling, falling to death. She hadn't even the time to tell the ones she had loved of her feelings.

And then she woke up. It was all fake. Nothing more than a fucking television program. Given the choice between staying at the facility to finish the season with Kaede, Rantaro and even Hoshi, or to leave to whatever hospital would cover the trauma left, Kirumi chose to stay. Better to be among friends in an unfamiliar place than to be alone with no one. Taro had become their leader in this strange place, leading with confidence the others had never seen in him. She couldn't help but think he had to have been here before.

It was only days before Angie Yonaga joined them. She had never been particularly close to the artist, merely in the same social circle, if those could even exist in a group of sixteen. She knew who the killer was by the time Chabashira died. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was true. Korekiyo "Kiyo" Shinguuji had killed Angie and Chabashira. Worse for her, that meant she'd have to be near him again, and know that she'd be just as cowardly and not have the strength to confess.

She played the part as long as she could, rarely interacting with anyone, pretending that everything was fine. But then Kokichi "Kichi" Ouma woke up. The group inside cried as much as outside, though for vastly different reasons. Miu and Tenko punched walls in their anger, refusing to forgive anyone, Hoshi and Kaito shut themselves away, Gonta and Kaede hardly lived anymore, just shambling through life. It seemed like of the eleven, only they were well adjusted. Kirumi knew Angie and Taro had put up fronts, it was clear as day when working with people. Which left only the three of them. Her and the people she was terrified to speak to.

It was Ouma who spoke to her first. "Hey, mom? Do you think everything's okay in there? I'm… worried. It's just three of them left with the mastermind and Kiiboy."

"I hope so. They've been through so much, but so have we."

"Yeah. We need to talk too. What's going on? You've shut yourself off from the two of us, and the bullcrap you pull about duties isn't going to work."

I was stunned. I thought no one could tell. Then again, who the hell was I kidding. The people I was hiding from knew even more about human nature and how to manipulate it then I did. "I'm sorry. You must be mistaken Ouma. I just haven't had the time to talk with how everyone else is lashing out."

"I know that's a lie. When do you ever call me Ouma. Ever since this shit ended for us you haven't. Please, no lies. What is going on."

Ou-no, Kichi was never this serious. Not even with Shuichi. Part of me died in that moment. This was it. I'd ruin our friendship and then have not a single friend. No one cared about a maid anyways, why would he? Why would either of them. "I… I need to talk to you too. But if we're going to talk, it's going to be alone."

It was nearly three hours later when the three of them, the only ones with the mental fortitude to withstand what could very well be the final class trial sat down in the room pillows and blankets had been shoved into haphazardly all that time ago. Only two after we had cried our eyes out and officially saw each other as family. Part of me was still a coward, I couldn't bring myself to talk with Kiyo.

The hour long block Danganronpa filled came and went with nothing. Hardly a word from any of us. Barely anything had happened with their friends, but they were on the verge of figuring out that Amami was not killed by Kaede. That miniature piece of hope kept us going. Of course, we knew what would happen already, Kiibo's AI had came on the day prior, and everyone was starting to wake up.

It was a month and a half later when finally, finally everything fell into place. We were told we would be going back to our normal lives. The languid world no longer needed Danganronpa, and as such we were no longer needed. We were provided bus passes and a card for a Dr. Gekkougahara. That was it. No replacement for the items stolen from us, no contact information. Nothing. Kichi had decided to just stay with me and transfer to my school. As we waited for busses at the nearest station I saw him talking with Shuichi, or as he'd call him, "Shumai." Papers were exchanged thanks to him needing my address for the school change, a shocking kiss was given, and then Shuichi got on a train. We wouldn't see him for nearly another year. "Hey mom. No better time to have a confession right out of a shitty shoujo manga than right as the bus takes off, huh?"

As tempted as I was to shove him in the way of the train, that voice still haunted me. Not that I ever actually would. We'd both hurt too much to even consider it. But his offer? His offer was tempting. Wouldn't be hard either. We had the third to last bus due to how small my hometown was, not like Nagoya City, where Shuichi lived. "Who knows, maybe I want to be a shoujo protagonist. C'mon, the bus boards in five minutes. Get your things together."

We boarded in peace, knowing that this might be the last time we'd see them. Tsumugi was staying behind as per protocol, and Iruma was boarding after us with Kiibo's AI on a professional-level flash drive encoded by Team DR. This was it. This was my last moment to say those four little words that I had feared even before I forced my way out of the simulation. I stuck my head out the window, and the bus whined as it started.

"Kiyo! I love you!"


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three years later, and things haven't changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I really just needed to write with the power of new sources and kinnie brain huh.

Two years. Nearly two years had come and gone and I was alone. Again. After the first party to celebrate one year since the simulation was shut down, Kichi had left to stay in the city with Shu. We'd still text, but it wasn't the same. Kiyo hadn't bothered to come.

That year was painful, paparazzi still swarmed me whenever I left for something as simple as groceries, and my classmates either treated me like scum or worshipped the ground I walked on. It was stifling. Part of me never wanted to leave my room, to never speak to another person again and slowly die. Part of me wanted to run from it all, run to the cities, get on Rantaro's boat and have all of us leave forever. Even now, I am a coward. Never confronting my feelings and never dealing with my problems.

Dr. Gekkougahara, or as she insisted I call her, Miaya, was a nice woman, if a bit strange. Her monotonous, robotic voice would tell me things I never would have thought of, and as my years with her unfolded I began to feel more confident.

That brings me to today. August twenty-sixth, 2031. Three years since the shutdown of "normal" life for us. The third anniversary of our final group discussion. We were meeting at Hope's Peak. Everyone was more than a little apprehensive, but here we were. Angie and Chabashira were hanging strings of lights, Harukawa and Kaito set up tables. Kaede and Tsumugi kept me occupied so I wouldn't work on what was supposed to be a fun day. Miu had shown up with a cruder version of Kiibo, but only in body, his mind was the same. Rantaro was eagerly talking with Shu and Kichi while Himiko and Gonta relaxed under a nearby tree. No one had seen Hoshi since we left, and apparently Kiyo was a wild card. Part of me felt guilty, but part of me was relieved. It was my fault they had been driven away, but they would've avoided me anyways.

Everything seemed perfect, but as the cast of the fifty third killing game, we knew something would ruin it. It was Kiyo showing up. I wanted to scream and bolt at once, but what good had that done me before? Kichi and Shu, ever close came to see what was the matter. It was too late, I was already frozen like a deer in the headlights. Chabashira looked ready to throw a punch if not for Himiko on her lap. The only other people to be there during my what could only be described as terrible confession were Tsumugi and Himiko and clearly Himiko wasn't going to help.

Once I was no longer shaking as badly the party moved on as expected, just with what would later be described by Kichi as "oblivious pining." It was nearly sunset now, the golden haze casting a gentle glow over the grounds. People were filing out slowly, only the two of us and Tsumugi were still there even though she looked as if she was going to combust after Angie kissed her full on in front of everyone. One by one I brought strands of lights down, only mildly disappointed that we didn't have to use them. Pre-recorded piano cut as cables were removed. The quaint silence we had enjoyed was broken when Kiyo spoke. "I'm going to go over to that hill to watch the sunset. You're both free to join me."

Tsumugi… well, she was Tsumugi. Shoved me in the same direction with a "Go get em Tou!" and stayed behind herself. Once a mastermind, always one I suppose. Reluctantly I followed around six paces behind, purely for myself.

I couldn't deny it, the years had been kind to him. He'd finally gotten rid of the mask and bandages and was more comfortable about wearing makeup in public if the faint eyeshadow was any indication. The hill has perfectly angled to sit comfortably and honestly it couldn't have been more perfect. "So, uh… about… about three years ago."

"Yes? I won't lie, I wished to talk about it too."

Oh. Of course he did. "I see. I-" Oh god there were arms around me oh god he was hugging me. Kiyo was hugging me. ohshitohcrapshitshitshit-

"I'm not mad. If anything, I'm mad with myself for not stopping the bus where it stood." What. All the air felt knocked out of my lungs. I wouldn't lie and say that I wasn't crying. "I-I, what? Why did you not say anything? I missed you. God how I missed you."

"Shit, Kirumi, I'm sorry too. I was a coward. I didn't want to talk to you at first. I was afraid."

At this point my tears had to be staining his outfit but neither of us could care. Right now it was just the two of us and no one else, free to talk about everything. This was the moment I was waiting for, for real this time. "I know I've said it before but… I love you. I don't know if I can stop loving you, but I don't want to find out. Even if you don't feel the same, I need to tell you."

I felt one hand snake up my back, the pads of his fingers surprisingly soft despite his line of work as the other rested under my chin, tilting my head up slightly. Well then. "I suppose it's a good thing I feel the same then?"

I hardly had time to be shocked before he leaned in. Before I knew it, I was gripping at his shirt sleeves for just the barest hint more contact, begging for more, more. We pulled apart haggard messes when I immediately settled my face in the crook of his neck. Then, those few little words that I had said seemingly so long ago were echoed back to me. "Kirumi, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was,,, very close to potentially getting e rating but I reeled it in so people don't get arrested for reading this.


End file.
